hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Brody and Jackson
|datinghistory=Met and started dating in 1993 Broke up in 1995 Kissed in 1998 Start dating again in 2006 Married in 2008 |shipname=Brackson |children = *Theodore Whittemore *Hugo Whittemore *Rick Whittemore}} The relationship between Brody Hudson and Jackson Whittemore. The relationship between Brody Hudson and Jackson Whittemore starts in 1993 when they met each other after a Quidditch practise, with thanks to Patrick Dunbar. When Brody sees Jackson for the first time, there changed something inside of him what made him feel unconfortable. Something what he didn't know at first, but he knew it was something he didn't discored yet. When Brody looked into Jackson's eyes, he felt really warm inside of him what he couldn't understand, but wanna discover. The two got into a really lovely conversation and started to know each other better. They liked each other and wanna hang out more, and they do. At their free time, when Jackson didn't had practise for the Slytherin Quidditch team, the two walked over the bridge and got into a lovely talk. Jackson tells him that he is captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and that he spend a lot of time by training to win the House Cup for his house. Brody likes the fact that he is one of those Slytherin people who is nice to him. Not that every Slytherin student is mean to him, but they didn't show any intrest in him, expert for Jackson. Jackson seems to be very intrested in Brody, by asking about his life. Brody tells him that he is in a relationship with Kim Hall, and he also tells him that he felt in his second year alone. The two became closer, and Jackson invited Brody to give him private flying lessons, to help Brody with his flying skills. At a beautiful evening, the two practise at the Quidditch field. Jackson learns Brody how to have control on the Broomstick and not to fall. The two of them share a very romantic moment when Jackson is sitting behind Brody, as the two are flying in the sky on the same broomstick. Jackson is taking care of Brody by holding his hand above Brody's, to take the lead of the Broomstick by flying safetly. After flying around Hogwarts, with a beautiful moonset with beautiful shining stars, they go down to the ground. Brody thanked Jackson as he became closer to him, feeling very in love, and when Brody was really close by Jackon's lips, they share a romantic first kiss. After accepting himself that he is in love with Jackson, he breaks up with Kim Hall, and got official in a relationship with Jackson. The two share romantic moments into the school and are kissing in front of other students. Some students acting very weird about their relationship, but Jackson is there to step up to the haters and to protect Brody from those students. They both are willing to die for the other, and they both care so much for the other. Jackson supports Brody in everything and is willing to protect him. Jackson is sometimes jealous when Brody is talking to other boys or when Kim Hall tries to steal him back from him. Jackson occassionally comes over to his house to celebrate the holidays with his family. He is accepted by the family and share a very good bond with Brody's mother Carole and Brody's brother and follow Quidditch captain, Finn. History Second Year (1992-1993) Third Year (1993-1994) Fourth Year (1994-1995) Gallery Brackson31.jpg Brackson32.jpg Bracksonkiss.jpg bracksonolder.jpg Whiteson_Family.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Romances Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Same-sex Category:Intimate Category:Sexual Category:Couples Category:Family Category:Jackson's relationships Category:Brody's relationships Category:Friendships